


Fritz Smith Adventure

by FahrezaArubusman



Series: Nightguard Adventure [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahrezaArubusman/pseuds/FahrezaArubusman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Ninth Fanfiction about FNAF. In this story, Jeremy Fitzgerald and Fritz Smith will be the Main Character. Fritz is not experienced in Nightguard Position, but he have Jeremy Fitzgerald and he'll help him out. </p>
<p>But, the truth is, are they both (even one of them) can  Survived the Night?</p>
<p>This Work is the Sequel to "Jeremy Fitzgerald's Adventure" part 2 of the "Nightguard Adventure" (I hope you read that story first before this one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Jeremy Fitzgerald

**Author's Note:**

> Fritz Smith introduction to Jeremy Fitzgerald. How simple this chapter is.

November 14th 1987 

At 11.15 PM

Fritz Smith is the of the Day shift guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He recently moved to the Nightguard Position because his position taken by Jeremy, the Previous Nightguard. Tonight he'll started his First Night to be the Nightguard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. 

"Hi, Fritz!" said Mr. Connor while he walked to Fritz. 

"Hi, Mr. Connor. Good Night!" replied Fritz. 

"Goodnight to you too. Are you ready for your first nightshift?" ask the Boss. 

"Sure" replied Fritz shortly. 

"Please, follow me to the Office" said the Boss. 

Then they both walk to the Office. Some moments later, they both arrived at the office. Fritz them too a sit in front of Mr. Connor's seat. 

"I think you're already know about all the Mechanic in this place" said Mr. Connor. 

"Um...Maybe..." said Fritz. 

"Here, this is your Nightguard Uniform" said The Boss while he handed Fritz the Nightguard Uniform. 

"Thanks, Mr. Connor" said Fritz. 

"You're welcome" replied the Boss. "This shift is really different than your Day shift. So, I've contacted someone to be your partner" 

"A Partner?" ask Fritz to his Boss. 

"Yes, a Partner. He's experienced to be the Nightguard here" replied the Boss. 

Then the door to the Office knocked by someone at the outside of the Office. 

"Please, come in" said the Boss. 

Then someone walked opened the door and walked inside the Office. 

"That's your Nightguard Partner" said the Boss. 

Then the man sat beside Fritz. 

"Jeremy, can you introduced yourself to your Partner?" ask the Boss. 

Then Jeremy turned his head to Fritz. 

"Jeremy Fitzgerald" said Jeremy while he sticking out his hand and a smile painted in his face. 

"Fritz Smith" said Fritz while he grabbed Jeremy's hand and shook it with a smile also painted in his face. 

"Hmm...I'm glad you to come here" said the Boss. 

"Yeah, me too" replied Jeremy. "The Day shift today...I really wasn't expecting that!" said Jeremy. 

"You mean...a lot of kids...and they can make you a trouble...a lot" said Fritz with laugh. 

"Yeah, that's right!" replied Jeremy with laughed. 

Then they all started to laughed, including Mr. Connor. 

"Okay..." said Mr. Connor while he tried to hold his laughed. "That's enough..."

Then they all stopped laughed. Everything went to be serious again. 

" It's 11.30 PM. I've to go. Fritz, you've to changed to your Nightshift Uniform. Jeremy, can you follow me to the Front Door?"

"Sure" replied Jeremy. 

Then they all walked outside the Boss Office. Fritz went to the Bathroom while Jeremy followed his Boss to the Front Door. 

Then Jeremy and his Boss arrived at the Front Door. 

"Jeremy...I want you to Protect Fritz...he don't know what he'll dealing with" said the Boss. 

"Of Course, sir...you can count on me" said Jeremy. 

"Thanks, Jeremy" said Mr. Connor while he handed Jeremy the Master Key. 

"You're welcome" replied Jeremy while he received the Master Key from his boss. 

Then his boss walked outside the Pizzeria and Jeremy saw his boss turned his head to Jeremy. 

"See you in the Morning...and Stay Safe!" said the Boss while he walked backwards. 

"See you!" replied Jeremy. 

Then he closed the Door and locked the door. Jeremy then walked to his office and saw Fritz took a chair from the Dining area to be put in the Office. 

"Do you need a hand?" said Jeremy while he walked to Fritz. 

"No, thank you! I can do this myself!" said Fritz. 

"Okay then" replied Jeremy. 

Then Jeremy proceed to the Office and waited for Fritz to came to the Office. Then he spotted Fritz at the end of the Hallway while he dragged a chair from the Dining Area. Then Jeremy sat in the Office Chair and he saw Fritz put the Chair beside Jeremy's seat. 

"So, this is your First Nightshift?" ask Jeremy. 

"Yeah, this is my first one" replied Jeremy. "How long you took this graveyard shift?" 

"Um...I'm already worked here as the Nightguard for the Six Night and today...with you is my Seventh Night" replied Jeremy. "How long you worked as the Day shift guard?" 

"Since this place opened" replied Fritz. 

"So, I think you've been here as the Day shift guard for the Five Years, isn't it?" ask Jeremy. 

"That's right. This Place opened in 1982 and I'm immediately took the Day shift guard job rather the Nightguard Job" replied Fritz. 

"How luck are you! At First, I also don't want this Nightguard Job. But, I took it...forcefully" said Jeremy with laughed. 

"Maybe, I'm soo lucky at that time" continues Fritz with laughed. 

From their both, a burst of Loud Laugh heard and echoed across the Pizzeria. 

Then Jeremy watched his wristwatch. 

"11.47 AM. Thirteen Minutes to go" said Jeremy. Then he turned his head to Fritz. 

"Do you have any Flashlight at the Dayshift?" ask Jeremy. 

"No, I don't. Why do you ask that?" ask Fritz. 

"Hmm...nothing. I just want to know" said Jeremy. "The Flashlight will play a big role this time" said Jeremy in his mind. 

"Why did you must have a Flashlight?" said Fritz in curious. 

"You'll see...how useful the Flashlight is" said Jeremy. 

"I don't get it...you looked so calm for this Graveyard Shift" said Fritz. "Honestly, I'm soo intense and scared and I felt something is wrong in this place..."

"You have to relax. It's all in your mind" said Jeremy. "If you relax, nothing will gonna be happen to you" 

"Maybe...you're right" said Fritz. "I just felt something will happen...something terrible..."

Then the chime rang across the Pizzeria, indicating their shift has started. 


	2. The First Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fritz Smith's First Night to be the Nightguard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He absolutely made many questions to his Co-worker.

Then time changed into November 15th 1987 

"Are you ready, Fritz?" ask Jeremy to Fritz. 

"Sure, I'm ready" replied Fritz. 

Then Jeremy and Fritz opened the Camera Monitor and flipped the Camera to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box. 

"Why you wounded the Music Box?" ask Fritz. 

"You don't have to wound the Music Box in the Dayshift?" replied Jeremy. 

"Yeah, I don't have to wound the Music Box" replied Fritz. 

"Okay...but this time you've to keep the Music Box wounded up and of you don't, you'll have a trouble with the thing inside the Box" explain Jeremy. 

"Thing inside the Box? You mean Marionette, or the Puppet?" ask Fritz for Clarification from Jeremy.

"The Marionette or the Puppet, you said? Hmm...so that's is his/her name" said Jeremy. 

"You didn't know his/her name?" ask Fritz. 

"Yeah. Mr. Connor didn't let me know about the Name of the thing inside the Box. I just got an information from what I called "Phone Guy" that the Music Box in the Prize Corner have to be always kept wounded up or the thing that you said The Puppet or Marionette will caught you" explain Jeremy. 

Then Jeremy put the Camera Monitor down and started to shone the Flashlight to the Hallway. 

"Thank God...Withered Foxy isn't there or the others" said Jeremy while he sighed a relieve. 

"Let me ask you something" said Fritz. 

"What do you want to ask?" replied Jeremy. 

"Why you shone the Flashlight?" ask Fritz. 

"Hmm...just in case...if them come...especially the Fox one" said Jeremy while he repeatedly shone the Flashlight to the Hallway. 

"One of them?"

"Yeah, one of them. You'll see what I mean" said Jeremy. 

"About the Fox one, you mean the Mangle" ask Fritz. 

"Nope. Not Mangle. It's something different from Mangle" replied Jeremy. 

Then Jeremy watched his wristwatch. 

"00.50 AM. Still a Very long night" said Jeremy. 

"Yeah, a very long night" continues Fritz. 

"Fritz, can you sometime shine the Flashlight to the Hallway? I'll check the Camera" said Jeremy while he handed Fritz his Flashlight. 

"Sure" replied Fritz while he took and grabbed the Flashlight in his hand. 

"Remember, just a few times" said Jeremy. 

Fritz just nodded. 

Then Jeremy opened the Camera Monitor and Immediately flipped the Camera to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box while Fritz sometimes shone the Flashlight to the Hallway. 

Then they both heard a banging sound from the Right Air Vent and also the Left Air Vent. 

"Jeremy..." said Fritz to Jeremy with Scared expression painted in his face. "What is that sound?" 

Jeremy immediately flipped the Camera to the Right Air Vent and found Withered Chica crawled inside the Right Air Vent. 

Then he flipped the Camera to the Left Air vent and found Withered Bonnie also crawled inside the Left Air Vent. 

"Shit...they are in the vent" said Jeremy while he closed the Camera Monitor and put the Freddy Mask over the Table. 

"What?? Who's inside the Vent??" demand Fritz to Jeremy about what he saw in both Air Vent. 

"Maybe, you've to be ready for this and put your Freddy Mask over the Table" ordered Jeremy. 

Then Fritz put out the Spare Freddy Mask below the Table and put it over the Table. 

"Are you ready to see?" Ask Jeremy to his co-worker. 

"Yes" Fritz replied shortly with a Scared expression still painted in his face. 

"Look at the Monitor" ordered Jeremy while he opened the Camera Monitor and he then watched the Camera feeds. 

Then Jeremy flipped the camera to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box. Then he flipped the Camera to the Right Air Vent and found Withered Chica had crawled inside vent. 

"What the...is that Chica?? I've never seen it before she doing like this!" said Fritz in shocked. 

"Yep. That's Chica. Withered Chica actually" continues Jeremy. 

Then Jeremy flipped the Camera to the Left Air Vent and found Withered Bonnie also had crawled inside the Vent. 

"That's should be Bonnie. The one and the only" said Fritz with confidence. 

"You're right. That's Bonnie. My Favourite Character. Unfortunately, his face gone" said Jeremy. 

"Yeah, he's missing his face" Continues Fritz. 

Then on the Camera Feeds, the Camera went static with a Text "Signal Interrupted" written in the screen. 

"The Camera went down" said Fritz. 

"You're right. Be ready to put your Freddy Mask on" ordered Jeremy to his co-worker. Then The Camera feeds back to normal again and found that Withered Bonnie no longer in the Left Air Vent again. 

"He's coming! Bonnie's Coming!" said Jeremy. 

Then the Camera Monitor closed Forcefully. The both Nightguard were shocked. They both immediately put the Freddy Mask on as soon as the light started to flickered. 

"Please, go away!" scream Jeremy. 

Then the light in the office turned off and then turned on a few moments later. They saw that Withered Bonnie no longer in front of them. They both immediately put the Freddy Mask off from their Face. 

"Wow, that's intense!" said Fritz while he inhaling a breath and exhaling it. 

"Yeah. It's just the beginning. It'll be getting more intense and worse" said Jeremy while he also sighed a breath. 

Then Jeremy opened the Camera Monitor and flipped the Camera to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box while Fritz shone the Flashlight to the Hallway. Then something caught Fritz's Eyes. 

"Jeremy...can you..." said Fritz. 

Then Jeremy closed the Camera Monitor. 

"What's up?" ask Jeremy to his Co-worker. 

"Hey can you see something there?" ask Jeremy while he pointed his fingers to the end of the Hallway. 

Jeremy then saw Withered Foxy stood at the far end of the Hallway. 

"Oh, that's just Withered Foxy" said Jeremy in relax. 

"Withered Foxy??" said Fritz in unbelievable expression. 

"Yeah, Withered Foxy. To get rid of him, just shine the Flashlight repeatedly to his eyes and he'll go away" said Jeremy while he opened the Camera Monitor. 

Then Fritz shone the Flashlight repeatedly to Withered Foxy's eyes. And then something unexpected happen. 

"Why the Flashlight stopped working?" ask Fritz to his co-worker. 

"What? The Flashlight stopped working?" said Jeremy while he closed the Camera Monitor and stared at his co-worker. "Nah...it just usual thing. It means that The Animatronics in the Hallway are moved" explain Jeremy. 

"Okay, then" replied  Fritz. 

Then the Flashlight recovered again and can emitted the Light again. As soon as the Flashlight recovered again, Fritz shone the Flashlight to the Hallway and found nothing at the end of the Hallway. 

"Nothing there" said Fritz. 

"That mean good" said Jeremy while he opened the Camera Monitor and flipped the Camera to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box. 

Then a banging sound heard from the both air vent. Jeremy immediately checked the Right Air Vent and found Toy Bonnie had crawled into the vent. 

"Toy Bonnie come from the Right Air Vent" said Jeremy. 

"Hmm...WHAT?!?!" scream Fritz. "THE TOY'S TOO???" 

"Technically...yeah. They also active" said Jeremy while he flipped the Camera to the Left Air Vent and he found Toy Chica also had crawled into the vent. 

"Toy Chica also coming from the Left Air Vent" said Jeremy. "Be ready for the Next!" 

Then the Camera feed goes to static with a text "Signal Interrupted" written in the screen. Then Fritz also watched the Camera feeds "They're coming!" 

As soon as Jeremy closed the Camera Monitor, the light in the office started to flickered. 

"Toy Bonnie will make an attack!" said Jeremy in high pitched sound. 

Then they  both pit the Freddy Mask on and saw Toy Bonnie walked across in front of them while he stared at them both very closely. The the light in the office turned off and turned on a second later. They saw Toy Bonnie no longer in the office anymore. Then the both Nightguard put the Freddy Mask off from his Face. 

"Again" said Fritz. 

"Yeah. Imagine how you've to go through this every night" said Jeremy. 

Then Fritz turned other Left Air Vent light and found Toy Chica peeked out her head. 

"Jeremy...toy Chica....she's peeked out her head" said Fritz. 

"What?" said Jeremy while he closed the Camera Monitor and he turned his head to the Left Air Vent and he found Toy Chica peeked out his head.

"Put the Freddy Mask on" ordered Jeremy. 

Then they put the Freddy Mask on and a moments later, they heard a banging sound from the Left Air Vent. 

"It's safe now" said Jeremy. 

Then they put the Freddy Mask off from their Face. Then Jeremy watched his wristwatch. 

"03.17 AM. Still very long night" said Jeremy while he opened the Camera Monitor and flipped the Camera to the Prize Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next Chapter will be the...umm...did I have to told you??? 
> 
> Maybe, you'll have to wait what's will going on!


	3. Hunch Became Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Finale of Jeremy's Life 
> 
> WARNING: BLOOD AND SOME OTHER DISGUSTING THIS (If you can imagine it) ARE INVOLVED IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Jeremy still watched the Camera Feeds, watching all both Withered Animatronics and Toy Animatronics movement while Fritz shone the Flashlight to the Hallway. Then the Flashlight stopped working. 

"Hmm...something moving at the hallway" said Fritz. 

Then Jeremy closed the Camera Monitor. 

"Like I said, the Animatronics moved if the Flashlight stopped working. It would be Withered Foxy or other Animatronics" said Jeremy. 

After that, Jeremy opened the Camera Monitor and flipped the Camera to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box while Fritz noticed the Flashlight recovered again and can emitted the the light again. Then he saw Withered Foxy stood at the end of the Hallway. 

"He come" said Fritz. 

"Who's come?" ask Jeremy to his Co-worker while he still watched the Camera Feeds. 

"Withered Foxy!" scream Fritz. "Who do you think it is???" 

"Oohh...just shine the Flashlight repeatedly to him" ordered Jeremy. 

Then Fritz started to shone the Flashlight repeatedly to Withered Foxy.  Once time, Jeremy closed the Camera Monitor and also saw the Hallway, then he opened the Camera Monitor and flipped to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box. Then a moments after, the Flashlight stopped working again.

"Why the Flashlight stopped working every an Animatronics moved?" ask Fritz to his Co-worker. 

"I have no idea " replied Jeremy. 

" I think Withered Foxy will leave from that area" said Fritz in confidence. 

"Don't be like that! Maybe other Animatronics also moved to Withered Foxy" said Jeremy. 

Then the Flashlight recovered again and can emitted the Light again and Fritz saw Withered Bonnie also stood at the end of the Hallway. 

"Heh, you're right. Now, Withered Bonnie also joined with Withered Foxy" said Fritz. 

"See" said Jeremy while he opened the Camera Monitor and surely flipped the Camera to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box. 

Then Fritz started to shone the Flashlight repeatedly to Withered Foxy and Withered Bonnie. A moments later, the Flashlight stopped working again. 

"They are moving" said Fritz in low sound. Maybe Jeremy didn't hear about Fritz said. 

Then they both heard a banging sound from the Both Air vent. 

"They're coming from vents!" said Jeremy while he closed the Camera Monitor and turned his head to his Co-worker. 

"Set the Freddy Mask" ordered Jeremy. 

Then Fritz set the Freddy Mask and put the Mask in the Table whole Jeremy do the same thing too. After everything ready, Jeremy opened the Camera Monitor and ordered his Co-worker to saw the Camera Monitor too. 

"We'll dealing with Toy Bonnie in the Right Vent and..." said Jeremy while he flipped the Camera to the Left Air Vent. 

"and we'll dealing with Ballon Boy" continues Fritz. 

"What? Ballon Boy?" ask Jeremy. 

"Yeah, his name is Ballon Boy" replied Fritz. 

"Ohh, I see. So, his name is Ballon Boy. I always called him Ballon Vendor Animatronic. He can disabled the Flashlight and that can make you vulnerable to Withered Foxy's attack" said Jeremy. 

"What did you said? You said that Balloon Boy can disable the Flashlight?" ask Fritz in unbelievably expression. 

"Yeah. So, tried to not to get Ballon Boy to enter your office or you'll be screwed up!" reacted Jeremy. 

Then the Camera Monitor closed forcefully and they both saw that the light in the office started to flickered. 

"Put the Freddy Mask on!" ordered Jeremy. 

Then they both immediately put the Freddy Mask on. From their eyesight, they both can see that Toy Bonnie walled in front door them and stared at them closely. While Toy Bonnie moved in front of them, they heard a banging sound from the Left Air Vent, they knew that Ballon Boy are ready to entered the Office. 

Then the Light turned off for a second before turned on again. Jeremy then turned his head to his Co-worker. He saw that Fritz started to put his Freddy Mask off from his Face. 

"DON'T DO THAT!" ordered Jeremy in high pitched sound. 

"Why??" ask Fritz. 

"BECAUSE YOU'LL GETTING US IN TROUBLE! YOU WANT THAT?" replied Jeremy in also high pitched sound. "Try to turn on the Left Vent light, and you'll see" 

Then Fritz turned on the Vent light and saw Balloon Boy peeked out his head. Stared at them both. 

"Heh, you're right" said Fritz. 

The after the vent light turned off, they heard a banging sound from the Left Air Vent. They knew that Ballon Boy had left the Vent. Then they both put the Freddy Mask off. Jeremy watched the his wristwatch. 

"05.12 AM. About 48 minutes to go" said Jeremy. 

Then he opened the Camera Monitor and flipped the Camera to the the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box while Fritz started to shone the Flashlight to the Hallway. 

Fritz then noticed something wrong with the Flashlight. 

"Hey, the Batteries in the Flashlight will run out!" said Fritz. 

Then Jeremy closed the Camera Monitor and turned his head to his Co-worker. 

"What? The Flashlight will run out of batteries? Maybe, I brought some spare batteries" said Jeremy while he started to searched the spare batteries. 

"Fritz, please wounded the Music Box!" ordered Jeremy while he still searched the spare batteries in his bag. 

Then Fritz opened the Camera Monitor and flipped the Camera to the Prize Corner and wounded the Music Box.

"Ah, I also bring a Flashlight?" said Jeremy. 

Then Fritz closed the Camera Monitor and turned his head to his Co-worker. 

"There it is!" said Jeremy while he put the spare batteries and a Flashlight over the Table. 

"Where's the Flashlight?" ask Jeremy. 

"Here" replied Fritz while he handed the Flashlight and changed the old batteries with the new one. 

"Nah, done!" said Jeremy while he tested the Flashlight. The Flashlight can emitted the Light more bright than before he changed the batteries. Then he handed the Flashlight to Fritz. 

Then Jeremy watched his wristwatch. 

"05.50 AM. 10 Minutes to go" said Jeremy. 

Jeremy then shone the Flashlight to the Hallway and he saw nothing. 

"Jeremy, I want to go to the Bathroom. Is there's any spare Flashlight?" ask Fritz. 

"Here" replied Jeremy while he handed Fritz the spare Flashlight. 

"Thanks!" said Fritz while he started to stood up. 

"Be safe!" said Jeremy. 

"I'll. You too!" said Fritz. 

Then Fritz turned on the Flashlight and started to walk to the Bathroom. 

"Be safe, Fritz" said Jeremy in his mind. 

Then he started to shone the Flashlight to the Hallway and he saw Fritz no longer in the Hallway in front of the office. 

At the Bathroom 

Fritz waked into the Men Bathroom with slow. He shone every stall and corner in the Bathroom. 

"Safe" said Fritz. 

Then he entered on of the stall in the bathroom and lock the stall. When he in the stall, he heard something. 

"Hmm...i know that sound. It "Pops goes out from the Weasel" said Fritz. 

Meanwhile in the Office. 

Jeremy still shone the Flashlight to the Hallway. He didn't know that the Music Box in the Prize Corner has stopped wounded and started to playing "Pops goes out from the Weasel". Then, Jeremy opened the Camera Monitor and flipped the Camera to the Prize Corner and he heard that song. Pops goes out from the Weasel has played. Jeremy knew that he'll dead. 

"Oh no. I'm done" mumbled Jeremy. 

Then something charged at his face with a loud screeched sound. Made Jeremy heart attack and he fell to the Floor. Then, the Puppet dragged him to the Parts/Service room and then he closed the door and locked the door. 

Then the bell chimed across the Pizzeria while Fritz walked out from the Bathroom. 

"At least, I made it!" said Fritz. 

Then Fritz started to scream in high pitched sound. He ran to the Front Door and saw his boss already waited for him and Jeremy. 

"Hey, boss!" said Fritz while he opened the Front Door. 

"Hey, Fritz. How's your night?" ask the Boss. 

"Pretty scary and intense" replied Fritz. 

"Where's your Partner?" ask the Boss. 

"He's in the Office" replied Fritz. 

"Let's go to him" said Mr. Connor. 

Then they both walked to the Office and they surprised because Jeremy nowhere to be found in the office.

"Where is he?" ask the boss to Fritz. 

"I don't know" said Fritz. 

Then they both walked in the office to searched for Jeremy. But he nowhere to be found inside the Office. Mr. Connor started to worried. 

"Oh My God. He's not here" said Mr. Connor. "I'll get some workers to help us out. You'll have to searched on the Party Rooms" 

"I'm on it" said Fritz. 

Then the Boss ran to the  Front Door and he found some workers walked inside the Pizzeria. He immediately ordered them all to searched for the missing Nightguard. 

At the Party Room 1

"Where are you?" ask Fritz in high pitched sound. "Jeremy!" 

Then some workers ran inside the Party Room 1 and 2. They all searched for Jeremy. About 30 minutes later, all the Workers including Mr. Connor and Fritz had searched all the Room in the Pizzeria, but they all still didn't found Jeremy yet.

"One room left" said Mr. Connor. 

Then they all ran into the Parts/Service Room. They found that the Room has locked. 

"Fritz! Open the Door!" ordered Mr. Connor. 

Then Fritz ran to the Door and unlocked the Door. After unlocked, all of them ran inside and one of the Workers turned on the light and they was so terrified to see what they saw inside the Room. They all saw a spill of blood in the Floor. Then they all walk to the Source of the Blood and they found blood coming out from a Spare Freddy Suit that stored in the Room and they also saw some of the squelched Body parts are scattered  surrounding Spare Freddy Suit. Some of the Workers had coughed hardly and some of them ran out from the Room and Immediately ran to the Bathroom to vomited. 

"Oh My God...is that..." said Fritz in unbelievably expression. 

"Yeah, it's him. Your Partner, Jeremy Fitzgerald. He had been stuffed inside the Freddy Suit" said the Boss. "That's will happen of you failed in the Nightguard" 

"Oh My God" said Fritz while he started to coughed hardly and walked out from the Room. Then a moments later, Mr. Connor also walked out from the Pizzeria. 

"We need to shut down today" said Mr. Connor to all his Workers. "We need to cover this up" 

All the Workers just nodded. 

"We have to clean this up" continues Mr. Connor. 

Then all the Workers started to get some of the Cleaning Equipment and some of the workers took a special suit and walked inside the Room. 

"Fritz, you come to my office" ordered Mr. Connor. 

Then they both walk into the Mr. Connor's office. 

"You need to put this on the Front Door" said the Boss while he handed some of the Papers Whitten "Closed for the Day" in the Paper. 

"Yes, sir" replied Fritz. 

Then Fritz ran to the Front Door while Mr. Connor walked to the Parts/Service Room. Then after Fritz arrived at the Front Door, he immediately put the Paper in the Door. 

About an hour Later

Some of the Workers has finished to cleaned the Parts/Service Room. Then Mr. Connor assembled all of his workers. 

"Don't talk about this to anyone. This is become Company Secrets" said Mr.Connor. "You all have to go home" 

Then all of the Workers walked to the Front Door and went home. Left Fritz and Mr. Connor alone in the Pizzeria. 

"I...just never expect something like that...to be happen" said Fritz in low sound. 

"It's okay" said Mr. Connor. "It's not your fault" 

"But, I felt guilty to him" said Fritz. 

"Hey, stop that!" said Mr. Connor. "You have to go home" 

"Yeah...maybe, I've to go home" said Fritz. 

Then Fritz handed Mr. Connor the Master Key and walked to the Front Door.

"I'm so sorry, Jeremy" said Fritz in his mind. 

Then he went to his home with sad that he failed to defend his Partner's life. 

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Jeremy died and Fritz felt so guilty that he failed to save his Partner's life, at least defended him from whatever made him killed by someone or something inside the Pizzeria. 
> 
> Thanks for reading my story and stay tuned for the Next Works!


End file.
